from human to vampire
by ninjaturtlelover101
Summary: I seriously suck at summary's so please read. It's basically about how life would go on for Tsukune and the gang if he got turned into a vampire. And yes i know there are tons of these stories out there. Comments welcome negative and positive so please review thanks.
1. Chapter 1

"Tsukune, Tsukune, TSUKUNE!" Moka said shaking him hard. "Ha what?" Tsukune said in a daze as he was holding a box of news papers. Moka-san stopped walking to look at him broiling over something. "What's wrong you seem kind of out of it?" "Oh ah really?" Tsukune said nervously laughing "it's nothing Moka-san." While Tsukune tried to casually hide the fact that he was in pain. "You're a really bad liar Tsukune." As Moka frowned she wished Tsukune would just tell her what was wrong. "Uh what do you mean Moka-san?"

As Tsukune fell to the ground tearing at his neck where she had injected her blood in him. "TSUKUNE!" Moka yelled as she ran over to where Tsukune lay writhing in pain. Inner Moka "This idiot is going to get himself killed." "What do you mean?" Outer Moka asked confused on what she was trying to say. "Look at the holy lock it's shaking it's going to break." "But if that happens Tsukune will…" "DON'T SAY IT!" she said with sudden fierceness. "Make him take the Rosario off so I can try to suppress the shock NOW!" But as outer Moka made Tsukune take the Rosario off the holy lock shattered and his demonic pressure went through the roof. "TUSKUNE!" She yelled as a blinding flash of light went off and there stood Tsukune with silver hair and blood red eyes with fangs. "What the, what just happened?" As he stood up from his position of lying on the ground. "My necks sore what the heck did I do to it?"

Moka stood there shocked if Tuskune was hot before he was sexy now his hair was a dark shade of gray that reached just above his eyes the color of his eyes were several shades darker red then hers and his muscular chest showed through his soaked shirt. "Moka-san are you alright?" Tsukune said walking towards her. "I'm fine Tsukune what about you?" She whispered "What do you mean I'm a perfect healthy human why do you ask?" "You're not human anymore." "What do you mean of course I'm human what else would I be?" Just then Kokoa ran up yelling. "Onee-Chan!" But hugged Tsukune instead. Tsukune startled flipped backwards in midair and landed on his feet a couple of feet away. "What are you talking about I'm not you're Onee-chan!" He said slightly annoyed as both girls stared at him finally realizing what had just happened. "What the?" he said staring at his hands "what did I just do?" "Onne-chan who's the hottie and why are you with him?" "What do you mean who's the hottie it's me Tsukune who else would it be?"

Still clearly looking confused about what just happened. "You can't be him your attractive looking and no way could Tsukune flip like that." Tsukune still staring at his hands trying to avoid Kokoa. "Hey are you listening to me? Hey new guy heads up!" As Kokoa grabbed a hammer and swung at his head Tsukune held his pointer finger to stop the blow. "What that's not possible nobody could stop that with just one finger!" "Was that it?" he said smiling "I expected better from you Kokoa-chan." He said with a devilish smirk on his face which made him look even more handsome. "If you want to test your strength I'll take you on." He said as he smirked and took his stance. "Here I come try not to get killed ok." Tsukune smirked and motioned for her to come with his finger. "Don't get to confident now!" as she swung her hammer at his head which he easily side stepped and slapped the hammer out of her hands sending her flying. "Crap used too much strength." As he caught Kokoa in his arms. "Sorry are you ok Kokoa-chan guess I don't know my own strength." Kokoa launched herself at him tackling him to the ground. "Whoa Kokoa-chan?" "You're my new favorite." "What are you talking about?" "I'm going to follow you around just like I do onee-chan!" Tsukune back flipped just as Kokoa was about to kiss him. "Sorry Kokoa-chan got to run see ya!"

As he grabbed moka's hand and ran for cover in the school. "Few that was close uh Moka-san?" he looked over to see Moka on the edge of breaking Tsukune realized that he was still holding her hand and let go. "Sorry Moka-san I didn't mean to hold your hand or anything I crossed the line sorry." Tsukune mumbled his apologies. "I'm not mad at you I'm just shocked that you're a vampire that's all." "Yea I'm still trying to tell myself that this is a dream you know?" As he laughed nervously. "Though I have to say that I don't really mind the change." She said eyeing him hungrily. "Yea I know what you mean now I can protect Moka-san without having to ask for help." Moka was taken aback by what he just said as Tsukune stood there smiling that smile that she loved. Moka flashed over to Tsukune's side "I was referring to something else." She purred in to his ear which sent a shiver through his body as she lightly nipped at his neck. "May I?" she purred eyeing Tsukune's neck. "Why do you ask you already know the answer is yes." He chuckled as Moka closed in on his neck and bit down. "Oi Moka what do you think you're doing to Tsukune?" "Hun is that Tsukune?" "Hello kurumu-chan."

Tsukune smiled as moka was still sucking his blood. "TSUKUNE OMG!" as she jumped on him. "Why are you so attractive looking?" "Umm well you see it's kind of a long story and I think that I should get going…." "TSUKUNE!" "What Kokoa-chan?" "You won't get away this time." "Ah I just remembered that I have something to do right now see ya moka-san, kurumu-chan." As he ran out of the room with kokoa following him. "Tch and I was just about to ask him something too oh well right moka…uh moka?" Kurumu turns around to find a very pissed off moka with black smoke coming off of her. "Unforgivable even if she is my sister I will not forgive her." As she took off in the direction that they had headed. Meanwhile kokoa was still chasing Tsukune around the school with a dozen other female students. "This is just great not only do I have a crazed vampire chasing after me I have about twenty other girls to add to the equation this sucks." "You can't run for ever just give up and I'll be merciful." "Yea and I might as well sign my will ahead of time no thanks I think I'll pass on that one." "Which all the more reason why I like you." She said as he continued running as he ducked into a gym locker as the girls went running by. "Few I thought I was dead for sure." He stopped breathing as he heard some footsteps stop in front of his locker. _"Shoot did they find me?" _The locker flew open as Tsukune tucked and rolled to the side and did a back flip to stand up. "Are you kidding me I could have sworn I shook them off?"

He looked around to an empty locker room as he stood in a defensive stance as he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist. "Where were you Tsukune?" She whispered in his ear. "Ahhh!" Tsukune jumped and turned around "Fuck Moka don't scare me like that." As he peeked around the corner to make sure nobody heard him. *snicker* "You seem rather jumpy today." "You would too if you had your little sister with a whole bunch of monsters chasing you!" As he shuttered "I don't even want to know what would happen if they caught me." "Well I can't say I blame them though." Tsukune turns around "Why?" "Well it's not very often that a male vampire is born there are very few left to this day." *groan* "Just another complication that I don't need." *sigh* "So how do you suggest we get out of this mess and I would hurry if I were you cause looks like they know where I am." As a bunch of girls come running down the hallway as Moka smirks. "That's the easy part." As she walks out into the hallway to face the crowd of girls running this way. "Don't tell me your going to…" Moka flashes to his side "What else do you expect me to do I won't let them have you, you belong to me!" *gulp* "Now sit back and relax as the little girls get kicked into next week." "Ah Moka-san as much as I would love to stick around and watch we are cornered." "What?!" Moka whipped around to see that they had them surrounded "Crap there better than I thought." *sigh* "And here I thought I wouldn't have to hit any girls oh well play time is over I'm mad now."

As he cracked his knuckles and rolled his head. "Alright let's get this over with I'm growing old."He sighed as Moka just stood there shocked "What oh wait where are my manners ladies are first." He bowed his head and flourished his hand in front of him in the direction of the mob of girls coming. He lifted his head up slightly and winked as he rushed at the mob leaving a speechless Moka. He turned his head over his shoulder and yelled. "Oh by the way I can't quite control my demonic pressure yet so if I don't suppress it I might die." He smiled as he kept running. _"What is that idiot thinking he might die?!" _Moka ran after Tsukune like a mad man. "Tsukune! You idiot stop do you really want to die?!" He turned around and laughed a laugh that made Moka's heart stutter. "No not really it's just kind of exciting." As he flipped over the crowd of girls as they stood there in awe "Alright that's enough excitement for one day see ya girls." As he headed towards the boys dorms. "Tsukune-sama is amazing." "I want him." "What a hottie."

The girls giggled as they started to disperse. "Tsukune?" Moka said in a distant voice as she watched his back slowly walked away. "This sucks." Tsukune moaned as he looked for his room key. "Guess I'm sleeping in the graveyard tonight." As he jogged away meanwhile Moka was headed toward the same place. "I wonder what was with Tsukune today?" As she stopped to she Tsukune lying on his back with his eyes closed. Moka looked at him and couldn't help but notice how attractive looking he was with his long silver hair just above his eyes as she started to drool. "How long do you intend to stand there Moka-san?" Tsukune said smiling as he had one red eye open and turned his head to the side. She blushed a bright red. "Do I need permission to stand here?" "Hm I suppose not." He laughed as he sat up. "What's so funny?!" She frowned and stared at him. "Nothing really it's just rare for you to blush around me I was shocked." "What are you doing out here anyway?" She adverted her gaze trying to cool down her face. "Oh well I kind of locked myself out of my dorm room so I'm sleeping out here tonight."

He waved his hand in front of the graveyard scene in front of him. "You came just as I was about to fall asleep." He yawned as Moka blushed again at his cute yawn. "Ok now that you know see you in the morning Moka-san." He rolled to his side and closed his eyes "You could sleep in my room if you wanted too." She blushed slightly as he rolled around to look at her. "Thanks Moka-san but I'm fine right here." "Oh yes because this is so much more comfortable than a bed." As she rolled her eyes at him. "I didn't say it was more comfortable I just want to sleep out here, besides I don't think you would really want to explain in the morning why I was in your dorm room late at night people might get the wrong idea." He smirked as he once again rolled over to the side "Well thanks for the offer goodnight Moka-san." "Goodnight Tsukune." As she ran towards the girls dorms. The next morning Moka was sitting in her seat as Tsukune walked in sleepy "Good morning Moka-san."

As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Good morning Tsukune how did you sleep?" She smirked as he glared "Fine it was wonderful why do you ask?" "Oh no reason." Just as Tsukune was about to make a smart comeback a bunch of girls surrounded there seats. "Good morning Tsukune-senpai." "Good morning may I ask what is the special occasion that I would be surrounded by such lovely young ladies?" "Ahh Tsukune-senpai" "Well we just wanted to greet you this morning." "Ah I see good morning then but if you will excuse me I have business to take care of with the chairmen." As he got up and left the room Moka got up to follow him. She stopped in front of his office and listened to their conversation. "So boy you do understand you don't have much time left don't you?" "Yes I understand I only have one year to live correct?" _"What he only has one year to live!?" _"So it seems you understand that your demonic pressure is slowly going out of control." "Yes I have been aware ever since I changed." "Oh so what will you do about your friends?" "What can I do? I'm going to die that's an unchanging fact there is nothing that I can do but tell them when I see fit." "Well said boy I admire your courage but you do know there is another option." "Stop!" Tsukune growled "I am well aware of the situation and I don't want to trouble anyone else with my problems." "If you say so boy I will respect your choice." "Thank you oh and if anyone of my friends comes to get answers I would appreciate it if you don't tell them my current situation." "I understand well if that's it you are dismissed." _"What the heck is going on with the chairmen and Tsukune, And what is this about him dying he better not be planning on dying on me the idiot." _"Thank you for your time chairmen."

As Tsukune left the office Moka secretly followed him. "Crap this isn't good I can't trust the chairmen to keep this a secret if they ask I might have to leave for awhile to keep the others out of this." "And just where do you plan on going?" Tsukune whips around to see a pissed off Moka glaring at him. *Sigh* "So it was you I sensed outside the chairmen's office." "Yes of course did you really think I wouldn't suspect something when you left during class?" "Well I was hoping you wouldn't but I keep forgetting who I'm dealing with here it's not as easy as when I am with the other Moka." "Of course Idiot did you really think you could fool me a vampire?" Tsukune scratches his head nervously. "No not really I was just hoping not to get anyone involved in this." "Oh so were you also planning on not telling anyone that you are going to die soon!" *Sigh* "So you heard everything huh well this makes things easier and harder." "What do you mean?" As she ground her teeth together in frustration and sorrow at the same time. "Moka-san this will be the last time you ever see me alive again." "What are you talking about?" "What would you do if I said that?" "What are you talking about idiot?" "I serious what would you do?" "Do you even have to ask I would obviously find away to save you."

She blushed as she looked away from his wide eyes. "Thank you Moka-san you really are kind." He smiles a sad smile. "I wish I would have had some more time to spend with you." As a single tear slips down his face. "What are you talking about you have one year." He smiles and shakes his head. "No If I stay here I would just hurt everyone its best if I leave here tell the others Moka bye for me ok." As he turns to head for the tunnel to the human world. As Moka flipped in front of him blocking his path with a tears streaming down her face. "Did you really think I would let you leave?" "I was hoping you didn't harbor any feeling for me to let me through without struggle." As a tear slid from his red eye as Moka gasped how handsome he still looked crying. "I'm really horrible aren't I? I make a bunch of friends and they end up liking me just to end up dying in the end I really am a monster aren't I?"

He looked at her as he smiled crying. "Tsukune…" Moka said shocked as he called himself a monster. "Sorry to make you see this Moka-san." As he wiped away his tears. "I am a monster and I don't have the right to cry anymore or make anyone feel anything towards me again." He turned to face her with a fierce expression "If you get in my way I'll have to defeat you without hesitation." "Tsukune why? Why is it always you? Every time I am in danger sad or alone why are you always there for me when you won't even let me be there for you!?" At this point she couldn't stop the tears from running down her face. "Because you deserve someone who can be there for you Moka-san I can't be there for you anymore this is my final request from you goodbye Moka-san."

As he flashed to her side and knocked her out as he caught her. "Well done boy I'll take her back." "Thank you I appreciate it." As he handed Moka over to the chairmen and kissed her forehead and turned to walkway as her hand clenched the back of his shirt. "No Tsukune don't go." She mumbled as he smiled a sad smile and took her hand off of his shirt. "Sorry Moka-san not this time." As he walked toward the tunnel. "Are you sure about this boy you still have another option?" Tsukune shook his head. "No for me this is the only option." "Very well I assume this is goodbye then?" He smiles "Goodbye and thank you for everything." As he disappeared in the tunnel as the chairmen took Moka to the infirmary.

Moka woke up in a fit of rage/sorrow. "Tsukune I swear I'll bring you back here just to beat the crap out of you for leaving me." As Moka thought of a way to bring him back Tsukune was in the territory of the snowwomen. "Great I forgot I have to go through here to get to the human world." "My my Tsukune I never thought I would see you here and a vampire at that I might add." "Sorry I would like to talk but I am in a hurry." "Oh I know you escaped from the academy right?" "Not really escaped since the chairmen let me go there's just some things I have to do before I die." "You're going to die?" "Yea sorry you will have to find a different husband for Mizore I don't have much time left myself can you pass on a message for me when they come looking for me?" "Yes I would be honored." "Tell them that they should move on with their lives without me as if I didn't exist in the first place." "Is that really what you want?" "Yes they need to be happy even if I'm not there for them." "You are a truly kind person." "No not really I'm just a monster who abandoned his friends."

As he walked on to the next territory to see what awaited him there. "What!? Tsukune has a year to live and he ran away!?" "Tsukune-san desu." "This has to be a joke." "No it's true that's what the chairmen said as well." "That idiot trying to do everything by himself I will bring him back." "But what if he doesn't want to come back?" "Chairmen!" "What do you mean if he doesn't want to come back?" "I think you know very well miss Akashiya-san of that young man's determination to not get anyone involved you saw it last time did you not?" Moka flashes back to when she was talking to Tsukune as he called himself a monster and telling her that if she got in his way that he would defeat her. "He just isn't thinking straight." "Tsukune-san desu." "Well he told me not to tell you this but since I doubt he would notice I'll tell you the other option he has." "So you mean he doesn't have to die!?" "Yes all though this option seemed worse than death to him." "What was this other option?" "It was to drain the blood of an innocent human or monster." "What?" "Now I see this makes a little more since to why Tsukune chose this path he could never hurt anyone no matter how much he disliked them." "This isn't fair desu why is it always Tsukune-san desu?" "Well this is the path that this boy has taken and he asked me too respect it however I suppose there is another way to not let him die." "What is it?" "He could drink less blood if it was that of a loved one." "Hm well this makes things a lot easier now all we have to do is find him." Just then Mizore got a call as she flipped open her cell phone. (Now I know that this is not possible in the series but this is MY story ;) anyways back to the story.)

"Hello mother? WHAT!? Hold on can I put you on speaker phone?" "Ok mom you're on now." "Thank you Mizore." "So what is it that you need to tell us?" "Tsukune was just here not too long ago." "What when!?" "Maybe three hours ago at the maximum but that's not the point he has a message for you do you want to hear it?" "Yes of course please continue." "Very well he says that by now he is sure that you guys are looking for him if not you will be soon and he also assumes that the chairmen told you the alternative by now." "Oh pretty sharp isn't he." "Anyway he also says and I quote "Tell them that they should move on with their lives without me as if I didn't exist in the first place." "That idiot now I'm defiantly going to beat him when we get him back." "Mother do you know where he is headed?" "Last time I checked the place he would have to go to would be through Miss Akashiya's place before he gets to the human world." "Well that's all the information I need now let's bring that idiot back." "I agree except for the part where he is and idiot." "Tsukune-san is not an idiot desu!" "Watch what you're saying about my future husband." "Well if you're ready lets go get Tsukune." "Fine but Tsukune is mine don't take him I'm going to teach him a lesson." Her demonic pressure spiked telling them to back off.

"Don't really have a choice do we?" "Alright now that this is settled all aboard the Tsukune rescue bus." "Let's make this quick." As they headed to Moka's house. Meanwhile Tsukune is in Count Shuzen's territory. "Alright last stop before the human world almost there." "I didn't expect you to be her boy." Count Shuzen said as he approached him. "My apologies I was just passing through on my way to the human world I do not wish to cause any trouble." "Oh well if that is the case I will not stop you." "Thank you sir." He bows as he turns toward the gate. "However my daughter called me and told me to stall you as long as possible so I shall comply." "Ha Moka-san is so stubborn no one can save me now I will warn you though if you get in my way I will defeat you." His demonic pressure rose well above that of Count Shuzen's own. "I'll admit you are pretty good but I promised my daughter I would stall you until she gets here and I shall." As they both rushed at each other minutes later Count Shuzen fell to the ground. "Wow you are really good I would not have imagined it would take you a couple of minutes to defeat me." Tsukune sat on the ground out of breath breathing heavy.

"You planned to get me exhausted so I wouldn't be able to go anywhere till they got here." "Ha you saw through me but you're too late." As a speeding bus pulled in to view "Shit but why it's your own daughter you know what's going to happen to me so why?" "Because this is the first time she has ever shown emotion toward anything I won't let what's precious to her escape." "Lord Shuzen." Tsukune mumbled as he staggered to get up away from the speeding bus. "I appreciate the fight but I have to go before they really catch me as he started to sprint away." As Count Shuzen staggered to stop him. "NO WAIT! Why do you do this?" Tsukune turns around and smiles "Because I am a monster." "TSUKUNE!" Moka yell's as the bus is speeding next to him. "Stop we can fix this you don't have to die!" Tsukune smiles a lonely smile "We already discussed this Moka-san this is the only way." "Then I'll beat it into you." Tsukune chuckles "You always were one for violence."

As the closed in on the tunnel. "Yes and you always do things by yourself this time I won't let you get away." As she flung herself out of the speeding bus towards Tsukune. Tsukune watches in shock and horror at what she planned. "Are you stupid you could kill yourself!" As he catches her and the tumble to the ground as she pins him down with her arms as she straddles his waist. "Hm I suppose this was part of your plan too knowing that I would catch you and you could take me back with you." "You're pretty smart for an idiot." "What are you going to do now Moka-san I will die in less than a year and I won't suck the blood of an innocent human or monster so what is your plan?" He says with a sorrowful look on his face. "That's the easy part." She whispered seductively. "You just have to drink my blood." Tsukune shivered "I still don't see how this solves the problem?" "While you were off playing hero the chairmen came up with another idea that if you sucked the blood of a loved one you wouldn't have to drain them dry." "Impossible I could never hurt you Moka-san." "Dammit Tsukune this is not up for debate I won't lose you, you mean everything to me if you won't drink my blood I'll force you to drink it."

Moka said as a single tear slid down her face. "So please don't let me lose you again its too painful." "Moka-san I'm sorry I'll try to make this as painless as possible." "Idiot I do this to you everyday if you can take it I can." "Hm we will see about that." Tsukune gently pushed back her hair as his warm breath brushed against her neck. Moka blushed and tried to keep her heart rate down so Tsukune wouldn't notice. Tsukune smirked as he notices her heart beat increase drastically. "You know it's not too late to return me." He whispered huskily against her neck. "What?" Her mind going blank at the sensations he was causing. "Once I bite you I'm yours to do as ever you wish you can still change your mind." "Are you stupid didn't you think I thought of that before I came here you will always belong to me know your place." Tsukune chuckles. "Alright just making sure his breath went across her neck again sending shivers down her spin aching for him to bite her. "Could you hurry up the sensations your causing me is driving me crazy."

She moaned when he bit down. After he took what he needed he pulled back to look in her eyes which were now full of lust. "Um Moka-san your look is kind of scaring me." Tsukune chuckled nervously. "Hmm is that so would it be worse if I did this?" She pulled him into her as she nibbled his ear. "Umm Moka-san what are you doing?!" He pushed away slightly to see her smiling face. "Hmm you seem to be blushing a little." "What are you talking about." "It's good to know I can make you blush." As Tsukune quickly retreated from her embrace. "I think you just like to tease me that's all." *sigh* "I can't help it your cute when your flustered." "Yea yea whatever let's just go back to school I'm kind of beat." "Yea well if you feel that way you shouldn't have left in the first place!" "You know why I had to leave Moka-san there was no other option." "You could have at least told me about it." "And get chained down in the process no I don't think that would have went over well."

Tsukune laughed as Moka's dad approached. "Well boy I have to say you're pretty good." As he rubbed his sore shoulder and winced. "No I think you did some good damage too." As he lifted up his shirt to show a huge red mark with an imprint of a fist on his abs. "Hahahaha I guess were even then." As he walked over and slapped Tsukune across the back. "But to think someone as young as you gave me a run for my money you're quite the power house aren't you?" Tsukune rubbing his now sore back smiled and laughed. "I don't think I'm that good but I'm glad you think so want to spar another round?" "Don't get to confident now you're still just a boy." As he put Tsukune in a head lock giving him a noogie. "Oi don't take me lightly." As he flipped out of his head lock and placed him in one. "Not bad for a boy." They both fall back laughing. "Ah I got to hand It to you I didn't know how much longer I could stand being so serious." "Yea I was almost at my limit you're the best I've decided that you're going to be my son in-law." "Um I'm confused how that is going to work." "Easy all you have to do is marry one of my daughters."

"No I get that part I'm still in high school so that won't really work and besides I don't think any of your daughter's would want to marry me." "Baka what are you talking about your handsome, brave and you can beat me I don't think anyone in their right mind wouldn't want to marry you right Moka?" "She always talk's about you." Tsukune blushes and laughs nervously. "Father please die." As Moka stormed towards Tsukune to drag him towards the bus. "Come on Tsukune were leaving." "See you later son in-law good luck." As he waved smiling. "Your father's really interesting." Tsukune laughed "Some times I don't know what he's thinking." Moka blushes as Tsukune smiles. "Any way you won't be leaving my sight for awhile." She whispered seductively in his ear. "Um Moka-san I don't think that's possible." "Hmm and why wouldn't it be?" "Because I don't think it's physically possible for me to stay by your side all the time."

He Sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I doubt the road from here is going to be an easy one something like today could occur again sometime later down the road well that's just one possibility though." As he wound his way out of Moka's embrace. "Well then I think I'll start walking back." As he turned and started walking in the other direction away from the bus. "Wait there's more to this than what the chairman told us?!" He turned and smiled with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Come on Moka-san or I'll leave you behind." He turned around and ran at Moka and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Moka-san." He whispered in her ear as she blushed a dark shade of red. "I'll race you back last one there has to do each other's homework for the week." He laughed as he ran off in the distance.

"Baka Tsukune." She said still blushing as she raced after him in the distance. "Just you wait Moka I'll get Tsukune to marry me." (Youkai academy) "Like I said Moka-san it's nothing you need to worry about." "Last time I heard that Tsukune I was stuck in the Rosario and helping my inner self find you to stop you from leaving the school!" *Sigh* "It really is nothing Moka-san when it happens it happens so don't worry about it too much ok." He rubbed her head as he walked towards there next class. "Tsukune you always treat me like a kid." She pouted as she looked up at his handsome red eyes and silver hair. "Sorry Moka-san."

He chuckled as Moka kept pouting. "Well then." As he flicked Moka lightly in the forehead "Lets head to class before we are late." He swept his arm in front of him and bowed. "At your service hime." (Hime means princess.) He winked and held out his hand. "You know this still doesn't get you out of telling me what's happening to you." "Hai hai hime." (Hai means yes.) As they held hands walking to gym class. Later… "Great what do you want?" Tsukune said as he finished his tomato juice leaning against the tree. "Now now is that any way to treat your schools principle?" "If your here it means you have some bad news so I don't really see any reason to be all friendly." "You do have a point." Tsukune smirked. "So what's today's bad news?" "Well the good news is you get to live a little while longer thanks to Moka's blood." "That's good anything else?" "Well the bad news is that you might not be able to stop the force that's going to come to this academy soon to ask for your hand in marriage." "WHAT?!." "Care to elaborate on that subject a little further?" "Well one of Moka's sisters overheard what her farther said and saw your match so she's decided to take you as her mate or so he says." "By he do you mean Moka's father?" "Yes that's right I just thought I'd give you a heads up."

He chuckled and grinned evilly under his robe. "Well besides your motives I still appreciate the warning." "No problem boy I find this to be a very interesting subject." "Are you sure this isn't just for your own entertainment?" "Maybe just a little bit." He laughed as disappeared into nothing but air. "Some day I'm going to beat the crap out of that guy." As he was unaware of the presence of an unwanted suitor behind him. "Now then let's go hunting." She said licking her lips hungrily. (Moka's room) "Tsukune sure is late." _"If he isn't here in two minutes I'm going to have to punish him." _She grinned evilly "you're such a pervert." She said blushing at what her inner self was thinking. _"If I'm a pervert that makes you one too."_

She chuckled just as Moka was about to make a comment Tsukune came running in and locked the door behind him. "Tsukune?" _"He's late." _Her inner self grinned as she just ignored her. She came around the corner to see a hot Tsukune with his wet hair in his face his wet now see-through shirt and he was breathing heavy. _"Not a bad look." _"Tsukune!?" Moka said blushing furiously trying not to drool at the sight. "What happened to you?!" "Well you see." Flash back a couple of hours earlier "This is not good." Tsukune said running like the devil. "You can't run forever." "I can sure as hell try!" As he kept running trying to avoid her kicks and punches. "You're really good no wonder you beat father but I will make you mine remember this." Then she vanished. Present time with Moka in her room. "Well that pretty much sums it up." *Sigh* "Hey Moka are you the only normal one in your family?" "Um Moka?" _"That little brat trying to steal Tsukune from me I'll kill her I will." __"Why now I just got him back even if she is my sister I won't forgive her."_ Tsukune popped up in front of her face. "Earth to Moka anyone home?" Moka jumped back surprised and let out a little yelp. "Sorry but you wouldn't answer are you ok?" As Moka tried to calm down her racing heart. "I'm fine I was just thinking what to do about my sister." "Well I'll leave that up to you because I don't beat up girls even if they are annoying."

As he laded back and UN buttoned his shirt all the way. Moka had to contain herself from drooling. "Tsukune can you take off my Rosario the other me needs to talk to you." She blushed at what the other her was thinking after Tsukune UN buttoned his shirt. "Sure as long as you don't kill me." He winked as he pulled off her Rosario. "So Tsukune care to explain in full detail why my sister is after you." "Like I said something stupid about how she heard what your dad said and saw me fighting so she is after me I guess." "Are you really the only normal one in your family?" "Depends on your definition of normal I guess." "Well normal as in doesn't want to marry me normal or normal as in wants to suck my blood normal?" "Well if that's your definition of normal then I'm anything but normal." "Well I kind of expected that answer my life is anything but normal."

He laughed while putting his hand over his face. "Did I say something funny?" "No it's just that I thought you would deny the fact that you aren't normal it seems you have gotten use to being around me Moka-san that sounds exactly like something I would say." He sat up rubbing his eyes not realizing that his now exposed chest was showing. "Hm I didn't know you had a six pack." Tsukune looked down at his chest and quickly grabbed his shirt. "Oh yea sorry about that Moka-san." He rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Ah well it's probably time for me to head back before the dorms close." As he stood up and pulled his shirt on. "Hm I don't think that would be such a good idea." "Why not?" "Well unless you want my sister to get you…" She smiled evilly and winked. "Moka-san that's playing dirty you knew that this would most likely be the outcome didn't you."

She chuckled and winked at him. "Hm I wonder about that." "Ok I understand the situation but we have a problem unless you want me to sleep in the tub where are you going to fit me?" "That's a stupid question." As she sat on her bed and patted the spot next to her. "You will sleep right here." _"What?!" __"What!?" _"Um I'm not so sure that's a good idea people could get the wrong idea." "Oh and what would that idea be?" "Well um.." "Enough of this talk I'm tired hurry up." As she stood up and headed towards the bathroom. "Oh and another thing if you runaway you can be sure that I will find you."

After she shut the door behind her before going to get ready. "What am I going to do?" "Moka-san isn't thinking about this clearly." He stared pacing back and forth trying to figure a way out of this sticky situation. "Oh and Tsukune?" Moka poked her head out from behind the door. "Hai?" "Before I get out I expect you to be in the bed already I'll give you a countdown to warn you." She then shut the door behind her counting. "10...9...8...7...6...5..." _"Crap I guess I have no choice." _He kicked off his shoes and left kept his shirt and jeans on. And laid on the side closest to the wall while pulling the covers up to his face and curled up in a ball. _"This should at least stop her from trying to do anything unexpected." _(Moka in bathroom) _"I bet he is in the bedroom right now shaking like a leaf wondering what punishment I'm going to give him." __"No! Don't do that it's embarrassing." __"Oh well you can't blame me can you I mean just look at him don't tell me you haven't thought about it at least once?" __"Well no but...Don't change the subject!" __"Well I think it's time I had some fun with him just sit back and enjoy the show." _

"Crap she stopped counting I'm screwed and I haven't thought of a plan to escape yet what should I do?" "What plan now?" As two arms snaked around his waist. "Ah Moka-san don't scare me like that Wait Moka-san!" He stuttered as her warm breath ran across his neck. "What is it Tsukune." "Um do you have to sleep so close?" His face was bright red as he tried to cool it down. "It's not my fault that this bed is so small and besides your warm." As she snuggled tightly against his back. He just sat there is silence as she clung to his warmth. She smirked at his increased heart rate and smiled inwardly. "Hey Tsukune why are you still dressed?" "What do you mean this is how I always sleep." "Hahahaha" "Oh really?" "Yep good night Moka-san." As he clearly tried to end the conversation. Moka's arms around his torso started unbuttoning his shirt. "Hey what are you doing?" He turned around to come face to face with Moka. As she cupped his face and gently stroked it with her finger. "You seem to be avoiding me." "Well I can't really control myself around you so this is the best option." He blushed as he avoided her eyes staring at him.

"Then don't." "What?" "Then don't control yourself around me." "That could cause a problem in many different ways." He mumbled under his breath. "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you what was that?" "Nothing I just said I'm tired and it's getting late so we should probably go to sleep soon…" His words were cut off as Moka pressed her lips against his. His mind went blank the second her lips touched his. _"Got you now there is no were to run." _As she smirked into the kiss as she pushed her tongue against his lips. _"Crap this is not good at this rate I might end up losing it." _Just then Tsukune came up with an idea he pushed Moka back onto the bed and bit his tongue so it bled and started caressing. _"Now what will you do?"_

Moka bit back a shout of surprise at his action she was just about to pull back when the blood hit her. As she greedily drank his blood Tsukune smirked and pulled back to flop on his side. "Good night Moka-san." He said as he rolled to the side of the bed facing the wall. Moka sat there stunned for a moment before she realized what had just happened. "Tsukune don't you dare go to sleep are you listening to me?" As he tried to pull him over to her but he wouldn't budge. "Go to sleep already." He mumbled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. A bright red blush spread across her face as she felt his chest rise and fall. "Tsukune?" She stuttered as she looked at him. He looked down at her with one eye open and smiled. "Go to sleep Moka-san." As he closed eye and fell fast asleep. Moka snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.

"Moka get up!" Tsukune was yelling at him from the bathroom as he continued to get dressed . "Five more minutes..." Moka mumbled as she turned over on her side. "Guess i have no choice but to make you." As he walked over to where Moka was sleeping. "Oi wake up it time for class." "Ummm." She mumbled as Tsukune started shaking her. "If you don't wake up i'll tickle you." She still wouldn't move. "Remember you brought this among yourself." As he started to tickle her sides and her back. She bolted up laughing. "Tsukune stop it I'm up I'm up." "Oh so now you get up after i start tickling you." "Now take your punishment!" As he continued to tickle her. Just then Moka used her arm to pull Tsukune down on the bed with her as she landed on top just inches from his face. "Um Moka-san you aren't mad are you?" He chuckled nervously as he looked at her piercing red eyes.

"As long as your at it why don't we try something a little different". As she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. "I'm sorry?" He said as he struggled to get away from her embrace. "You don't sound very sorry Tsukune." "Well um we are going to be late for school and all so um you can let go now." "Hmmm why don't you try to convince me to let go?" She said as she pulled him till they were a couple of inches from each other's face. "Moka-san." "Well i'm waiting what are you going to do to convince me hmm?" His face turned beat red as he looked away from her face. "Why do you always tease me?" She chuckled as she leaned in closer and whispered in his ear. "Because i wan't to see you blush." As she licked his ear before pulling away. "Moka-san!" His hand flew to his now wet ear. "See like that blush just now it makes me want to do it again." "Geez we don't have time for this." As he slipped out from underneath her. "If you don't stop playing around we really will be late."


	2. Chapter 2

Moka sighed "Why do you always have to ruin the mood?" As she got out of bed and got ready. "Maybe because we have to be to school in like ten minutes." As they rushed out the door and into the class room just before the bell rang. "See we had plenty of time." Moka smirked. "Oh yea if plenty of time means like five seconds then yes we had plenty of time." Tsukune rolled his eyes sarcastically as he sat in front of Moka while they took attendance. After class… "Yo Tsukune got a minute?" Gin said as he walked up to him and Moka. "Sure Gin what do you need?" "Well you see the thing is that me and a couple of guys are going to the human world this Friday to party and were wondering if you wanted to come?" Tsukune looked over at Moka who was listening in on the conversation. "Umm sure that shouldn't be a problem when are we going to meet up?" Gin smiled and slapped him on the back. "Great we are meeting around eight so don't be late see ya then." As Gin walked off humming to himself.

"What was that about Tsukune?" "Oh just Gin and a couple of guys are going to the human world this Friday and they were wondering if I wanted to come along." "Do you want to come with?" He asked as he looked at her. "I don't know being with Gin and a couple of guys doesn't sound like much fun." "I didn't mean with them I meant with me." He blushed slightly as he looked away from her. "Hmm well if you put it that way…" As she clung to his arm increasing the size of the blush on his face. "I would love to go with you." She smiled. "And if it's okay with you I was wondering if you would maybe meet my parents." He mumbled still not looking at her. She smirked and she took his chin in her hand so he could face her as she saw the blush that spread across his face. "Hmm and why is it that you want me to meet your parents Tsu-ku-ne." She grinned. "Because I love you." He mumbled as he still wouldn't look her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry what was that I couldn't quite here you." She grinned teasing him. "Because I love you." He mumbled again. "I'm sorry what?" She smirked as she saw him getting frustrated. "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU MOKA AKASHIYA!" He yelled as a few students turned around to look at them as he turned away from for her grinning face. "There are you happy now?" "Very" She smirked as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I was wondering when you were going to say it." She giggled as she looked as she looked at his blush. He leant down and kissed her forehead. "I'll say it as many times as you want me to." As he held her. She buried her face in the crook of his neck to prevent him from seeing her blush. "Baka stop trying to act cool." She mumbled as he chuckled and continued to walk back to the dorms.


End file.
